El monstruo
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Nico siempre ha creído ser un monstruo, porque ser el hijo de Hades nunca ha sido sencillo... hasta que Jason le ofrece su amistad.


_**Hola!**_

_**Vaya tiempo el que he estado sin publicar alguna cosa, de antemano, lo lamento muchísimo. Esta vez tengo una historia que escribí hace unas horas así que no está muy bien hecha. Espero que les guste. **_

_**Como aclaración: en esta historia no hay romance entre Jason y Nico, en realidad es algo diferente, aunque si se trata el tema de romance.**_

_**No se olviden de dejarme un comentario por si les gustó o no.**_

_**Yatziri**_

* * *

"_**Historia inspirada en la canción Monster de Imagine Dragons"**_

_***Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni algunas frases tampoco, son obra de Rick Riordan e Imagine Dragons en su canción Monster***_

* * *

_**Para Mimi, mi hermana.**_

El monstruo

Nico se desplomó.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y estas golpearon el suelo con fuerza, aunque apenas se escucho un ligero murmullo; sus manos le parecieron ajenas cuando se levantaron y cubrieron sus ojos. Podía sentir la tempestad con la que sus lágrimas pugnaban por salir y batallaba contra el profundo dolor de la frustración.

Pero ahí estaba, rodeado de un paisaje soleado en el que todo parecía gris y vacio. En un lugar en el que no solamente sus demonios gritaban, él lo hacía, siempre internamente, siempre golpeándose con las palabras que él se inventaba sobre su persona y las palabras que se autoimponía para demostrarle a todos que… ¿qué?

¿Que era un zombi, un muerto viviente, un chico atemporal que no pertenecía a ningún lugar?

Dioses del Olimpo, NIco odiaba ser hijo de Hades, odiaba haber sido un chico impresionable, un crédulo con esperanza en los héroes sin saber que él era uno destinado a no ser reconocido como tal.

Sus sentimientos eran confusos, estaba nervioso, dolido y algo en el estomago empezaba a golpearle con fuerza, su mente se hundía mientras los muertos salían de la tierra y se congregaban a su alrededor.

¿Siempre estaría rodeado de muertos? ¿Es que su miedo y demonios apartaron a todos? Tal vez no, tal vez era él. Todo lo que él era.

Entonces él sintió algo, un contacto simple que no era más que una caricia cosquillosa que le recorrió el brazo en una descarga eléctrica fuerte, vigorizante y su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo.

Nico ordeno a los fantasmas a regresar a la tierra y apretó los parpados, una de sus manos temblorosas buscó la que le había tratado inútilmente de consolar y la atrajo hacia él, al cuerpo que la precedía y se arrojo con fuerza al pecho que se le ofrecía, su mano se aferró a ese lugar cálido y fuerte, en donde él debía de tener un corazón.

El viento silbó, ahí en Croacia, en donde él le había hecho reconocer uno de sus mayores secretos al chico que le estaba abrazando: Jason Grace.

Nico era un chico fuerte, había recorrido un largo trayecto, fue y regreso del inframundo, del tártaro, incluso de las sombras. Ganó el derecho de estar entre los vivos, pues siempre buscaba salir pero solo eso bastaba para que su mente le recordara que no pertenecía ahí, porque en el mundo de los vivos le esperaba el amor (y no es que se quejara sobre el cariño que los rayos solares le daban de vez en cuando, o el que su hermana, Hazel le otorgaba) es que era en el mundo de los vivos en el que Percy estaba.

Siempre regresaba al amor, a presenciar lo que debería ser normal y que él no podía expresar.

"Díselo" escuchó en su cabeza, perforándole en lo más oscuro de su presencia. Implantando la idea de frustración que jamás podría aliviar. "Dile que eres un cobarde, que tienes miedo de ti mismo y de tus sentimientos. Dile cual es el verdadero motivo por el que has huido y porque siempre estás solo"

-Tú lo sabes, Jason – se escuchó decir. – Solo tú lo sabes.

Jason asintió, el movimiento fue captado de inmediato, pues estaban muy cercanos. Nico sintió un poco de vergüenza pero no se separó de él.

-Oye, Nico –dijo Jason. –Podemos hablar de eso si eso es lo que quieres.

-No entenderías. Nadie puede entenderlo. – su voz sonaba cortada.

-No voy a juzgarte – susurró Jason. El tenía una especie de encanto al hablar, sonaba seguro.

De repente le dieron ganas de contarle todo. Pero ¿podría confiar en Jason?

-Sería la primera vez. Todo el mundo juzga, todos los días, cada persona que tengo enfrente me juzga, solo por ser hijo de Hades. Los mortales, los animales, incluso las plantas saben que no pertenezco a ningún mundo que tenga vida porque yo la arrebato.

Jason lo tomó por los hombros, con firmeza, sus dedos se clavaban en la piel y los ojos azules perforaban los de Nico, este advirtió que trataba de controlarse.

-¿No perteneces, o no quieres pertenecer? – ante el silencio, siguió hablando. –Yo podría ser tu amigo si tan solo quisieras pertenecer.

Amigo, curiosa palabra. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había escuchado esa palabra dirigida a él?

Nico tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire. Se arriesgaría. Tal vez era hora de confiar en alguien y esperar que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible. ¿Qué podría perder si era un hijo del infierno?

-No te diré nada sobre mi infancia, no esperes saber como era antes de ser reclamado porque seguramente ese chico no existe ya. Nunca podrás ver a aquel niño de nuevo. Pero puedo decirte que ser un hijo de Hades, del gran señor de la muerte, del horror, del castigo y de todo lo que el inframundo trae consigo es difícil, pero eso soy yo y no puedo cambiarlo. Todo dentro de mí cambió en el momento en que supe que Hades era mi padre, entonces entendí muchas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? –preguntó Jason. Él tenía esa cualidad, la de preguntar en los momentos exactos, decir las cosas correctas para lograr que uno se sintiera un poco más cómodo a pesar de las dificultades.

- Imagina lo que es tener todas las partes de un rompecabezas, saber dónde va cada pieza, en qué lugar, de qué forma y aún así, cuando tratas de armarlo… algo no encaja. Ese algo que no encaja son tus manos sobre las cosas. Cuando era más pequeño yo solo quería encajar en mí, conmigo y no en el mundo.

Jason asintió y dejo sus hombros, se sentó a su lado, mirando las montañas. Nico se recostó sobre el césped.

-Te entiendo, tal vez más de lo que puedes imaginarte. – Nico lo miró, interrogante.

-No sé si soy romano jugando a ser griego o un griego que aparenta ser romano. Tengo cosas de los dos, pero no soy ninguno.

-Tal vez eres grecorromano. ¿Habría algo de malo en eso? – Jason se quedo callado, pensativo. -¿Te gustaría ser los dos?

-Me estas cambiando el tema de conversación. –susurro el rubio.

-Esta plática no es para pasar el tiempo –más que una contestación parecía un gruñido de cuidado. Jason alzó las manos.

-Está bien, ¿qué pasó después? –la pregunta sonaba casual, pero él advirtió el tono cauteloso que había empleado.

-Todo lo que yo habría querido ser pasó a segundo plano. Empezó una ruleta interminable de sucesos malos que no hicieron más que empeorar; mi fascinación por Percy, el abandono de mi hermana, la muerte de mi hermana, la búsqueda de ella, los temores que hicieron que traicionara a la persona que yo quería, mi búsqueda de respuestas me llevó hasta donde estoy ahora. –mientras decía eso pudo sentir la manera en que sus hombros bajaron. Jamás había externado tantas cosas sobre él.

-No tiene nada de malo buscar la verdad, todos estamos en busca de ella. No tienes que recriminarte eso.

Nico se encogió de hombros, se le veía visiblemente más aliviado que en un principio, mucho mejor que cuando estaba pugnando contra sí mismo para no llorar.

-Aquí soy yo el que no encaja, no puedes englobarme en lo que es un "todos"

-Nico, debes dejar de hablar así de ti. –dijo, mirándolo firmemente.

-¿Porqué te importa? – preguntó en un gruñido peligroso, pero como siempre Jason no se aparto.

-Te lo he dicho antes, quiero ser tu amigo –y era tan firme y categórico en sus palabras que Nico estaba a punto de creerle.

-No es conveniente. No puedes querer ser un amigo mío -afirmo.

-Nico…

-Basta. –Jason dejó de hablar – Todo lo que crees que soy es mentira, me gustaría decir que no quiero ser tu amigo, Jason porque de esa manera dejarías de intentar algo que es suicida. Nadie quiere estar conmigo y tú deberías de pensar igual.

-Hasta ahora, soy el único que se ha preocupado por saber de ti. Creo que al menos merezco la oportunidad que me estás dando. – Nico suspiro, resignado.

-Si te digo lo que soy me darías la espalda. –murmuro. Jason negó.

-Nunca dejo a uno de mis hombres atrás. –Nico busco la mirada de él y hubo algo que le hizo armarse de valor.

Nico se levanto de su lugar tan rápido como si se hubiera fundido con las sombras o como si estas hubieran formado su figura.

-¿Si te digo que soy peligroso, me tendrías miedo? –preguntó

-Es absurdo, Nico. Los gigantes, Gea, Tártaro. Ellos dan miedo, porque habrías de darme miedo tú.

-Sabia que dirías eso, pero si te lo muestro. ¿Entonces tendrías miedo? –la cara de Jason mostraba desconcierto, bien, eso era lo que Nico quería ver.

Alzó una mano, sintió la vida en cada cosa y la influyente forma en la que él, su cuerpo, sus poderes la querían. Así que se imagino absorbiendo el pasto alrededor de su "amigo" y eso empezó a suceder, alrededor de Jason el pasto se secaba hasta quedar amarillo, muerto.

-Todo lo que toco no parece ser lo suficientemente oscuro para mi.- prosiguió

Ordeno a la tierra a que salieran miles de almas, de cuerpos con brillantes huesos de los que aún había carne, oleadas densas de oscuridad empezaron a bañar el lugar y todo pareció sumirse en la oscuridad más profunda.

Jason estaba asustado, podía percibirlo.

-No puedo escapar de lo que soy, un monstruo.

Entonces una ira insana se apodero de él. ¿Por qué no mostrarle a una persona lo malo que puede ser, el tamaño de tonterías oscuras que podría hacer en el mundo?

Entonces salió más oscuridad, más fantasmas, más muerte en el prado.

Escucho a Jason llamarle pero no se detuvo. El era un ser despreciable, debía de entenderlo, sintió como sus fuerzas se reducían y sentía que invertía de su energía vital pero no quería parar.

-Nico, es suficiente. Entiendo el punto. Eres escalofriante, das miedo. ¿Pero es por eso que crees que por ser diferente tienes que correr y esconderte? – Jason estaba escondido entre tanta oscuridad y se defendía de los monstruos cortándolos en pedazos.

-Yo no quería esto. Me gustaba más la alternativa de convivir con la cabaña once pero la muerte, la oscuridad y el poder de ser el Rey de los fantasmas vino a mí, me reclamo y dijo que ese era mi lugar. – Nico mando todos los fantasmas a la tierra y regresó todo a la normalidad.

-Entonces deberías de tomarlo. Puedes ser quien tú desees ser si aceptas lo que tienes y aprendes a vivir con ello. –le dijo Jason, empujándolo en el pecho.

-Deberías escucharte, Jason Grace. Creo que ese consejo aplica a tu caso también. –le gruño, regresándole el golpe.

-No me refiero solo a tus poderes, creo que eso ya lo tienes controlado, al menos hasta cierto punto. ¿Qué pasa con Percy? ¿Has aprendido a vivir amándolo de lejos?

Nico lo empujo y lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Basta, no tienes derecho a decirme eso! –gritó

Nico pudo escuchar una risa cruel en su interior que hablaba con la voz de Cupido. "Sigues escondiéndote. ¿No es interesante? No tienes la fuerza necesaria y lo sabes"

-Entonces dime que es lo que sucede con él. –razono Jason desde el suelo. –Confía en mí.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hay que ser un genio para saber lo que siento, más si ya te lo he dicho una vez. No haría nada que lo perjudicase, a Percy, incluso si tengo que guardar este secreto para que él esté feliz con Annabeth lo haré. De todas formas, no cambiaría nada, solo lograría ponerlo más nervioso.

Jason le colocó una mano sobre su hombro y frotó con el pulgar su piel.

-¿Te escandaliza lo que los demás pueden decir? Yo creo que todos lo entenderíamos, no eres el único que cae enamorado de Percy.

-Pero soy el único chico. – replico él de inmediato

-¿Te escandaliza? Los griegos solo podían ver la perfección en los hombres, es normal. Eres griego.

-Ya lo sé pero no encuentro la manera de aceptarlo. Incluso en la época en la que nací esto no estaba bien visto.

-No te deberían de importar los demás, Nico. Nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mí como tu amigo siempre que lo necesites.

-¿Ahora somos amigos?

-Bueno, solo hasta que te aceptes a ti por completo.

-Es decir, con el amor nunca correspondido que tendré en mi vida. –Jason asintió.

-No te pido que lo aceptes ahora, pero sí que hagas el intento. Llora lo que tengas que llorar por él, por ti. Por lo que necesites, no puedes guerrear en contra tuya todo el tiempo. Ya no más.

Inesperadamente, Jason lo abrazó con fuerza y Nico lo sintió. Sintió oleadas de fuerza que esperaban reconfortarlo, sintió el apoyo que de alguna manera no había sentido desde que Bianca lo había dejado.

Cerró los ojos, llorosos. Cerró los puños, emitió un jadeo doloroso.

-Nico –dijo Jason – tú no eres un monstruo, es el amor el peor de todos. Sólo eres una de sus víctimas.

-No comprendo.

-Tu padre amó a tu madre, de su unión vinieron tú y tu hermana, su destino de oscuridad y después… después Afrodita o Eros quisieron que el efecto de tu amor fuera Percy. No es tu culpa.

Entonces vio a Jason como un amigo, entendió el punto de su amor por Percy: era la tortura más placentera, el sueño más tenebroso.

Pero ya no tendría que estar solo, al fin tenía a alguien con quien contar cuando los problemas lo rebasaran, un hermano mayor: Jason.


End file.
